


T-Shirt.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [5]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Crush, Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura wears Jane's BPD T-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Set in season 6 a few days after Jane's flat fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt.

"Have you seen my BPD t-shirt, I'm sure I left one here."

"Um yes."

 

Maura disappears, coming back seconds later.

 

Jane looks from the T-shirt to Maura.

 

"Have you been wearing it?"

"Um yes, sorry...it's just so comfortable."

"You know what, keep it," replies Jane

"You sure, don't you need it."

"Nah, I'm owed a new one."

 

Later that night at Maura's place.

 

Maura enters the spare room sitting on the bed.

 

"Maura, what are you doing?"

"Nothing you don't want me to," replies Maura

 

Maura gets up removing her robe revealing her naked body.

She gets on top off Jane leaning forward...

Jane wakes, tiptoeing to Maura's room.

Maura is on her back. 

Jane smiles.

Maura's eyes flicker open.

Jane jumps out of sight.

 

"Who's that?"

"It's just me, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You can't sleep?" asks Maura

"I was just about to get a glass of water."

 

Jane leaves.

Maura puts on her robe and follows Jane downstairs.

 

"Are you OK?"

"Yea," replies Jane

"Is it work?"

"No...it's nothing."

"Jane you can't sleep, something is on your mind."

"I'm fine," replies Jane

 

 

Maura pours water from the tap into a glass and hands it to Jane.

 

"You don't want to know."

"Then why did I ask," replies Maura

"Maur it's..."

"Jane talking could help."

"Or destroy our friendship altogether," Jane whispers 

 

Maura looks at Jane confused.

Jane takes a long drink of water.

 

"I thought I was over it."

"Over what?" replies Maura

"My little crush...but it's been going on so long I don't really think it should be called a crush anymore."

 

And Maura takes a seat.

 

"Are you talking about Casey?"

"No, not Casey," replies Jane

"Dean? Or Martinez...I didn't think you liked him that deeply."

"Definitely not, and no, not Martinez

"Who then?" replies Maura

"Get ready for our friendship to change."

 

Maura gasps.

 

"Me?"

 

Jane nods.

 

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes, but it's not a big deal." Replies Jane 

 

Silence.

 

"I...I'm just gonna...I'll be leaving now,"

 

Jane turns towards the stairs.

Maura grabs Jane's arm.

 

"Jane look at what I'm wearing."

"You're not really helping," replies Jane

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Isn't that my t-shirt?"

"Do you think I don't have anything I could be wearing to sleep." replies, Maura

"So you're wearing it because?"

"Because it smells like you,"

"Oh...oh, that's...kinda hot,"

 

Maura smiles leaning forward.

Jane's eyes close as Maura's tongue enters her mouth.

 

6 hours later.

"Morning."

"Morning to you," replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura, Maura pulls away.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming...are you gonna hide?" asks Maura

"Do you want me to?"

 

Maura looks at the opened door.

 

"I really don't...I can't be bothered to get up."

"Me either," replies Jane

"Someone might see us, does that bother you?"

"Nope, does it bother you?" replies Jane

"No."

"So I guess we're staying in bed."

 

Jane interlinks her hand in Maura's and kisses her just as the door swings open.

 

"Oh sorry...Oh...sorry."

"Morning Ma."

"Angela," replies Maura

 

"Can you two get dressed because people will be arriving in 14 hours and I need all the help I can get."

"Yes, Ma."

 

Angela leaves.

 

"Well, that went better than I thought...how do you feel? "

"I feel pretty great," replies Maura 

 

Jane smiles looking Maura up and down.

 

"You look pretty yummy in the morning,"

"No I don't, my hair's probably a mess,"

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura, Maura moans around Jane's tongue.

 

"Gorgeous," replies Jane 

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Do you think we need to make an announcement,"

"Nah, I  think my Ma's got that covered,"

"How long before she tells everyone,"

"Um...breakfast,"

 

Jane kisses Maura again a hand travelling under the covers.

 

"Wait, Jane, we can't."

"3 extra minutes is not going to make a difference.

"3?...you seam sure of yourself," replies Maura

"Let's see shall we."

 

Jane kisses Maura.


End file.
